


we’re dancing around the kitchen (in the refrigerator light)

by thelastjeqi



Series: Four Drabbles One Flashfic [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben would do anything to spend more time with her, F/M, Fluff, Food & Drinks, Mention of sex, Occasional hook ups(?) to friends to lovers, Rating T for vulgar terms, Rey loves to eat and we know that, Title from “all too well” by taylor swift, oh the pain of writing italian dishes in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjeqi/pseuds/thelastjeqi
Summary: Took a sip of the coffee and licked his lips. He asked her, "Have you slept well?".“Yes”, she gulped, “I just slept a little bit too much”.“I agree”, he said, “I wish I had slept less” and smirked at her before focusing on his plate.Rey lowered her gaze to her pancakes and smiled at herself.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Four Drabbles One Flashfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909711
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	we’re dancing around the kitchen (in the refrigerator light)

**Author's Note:**

> Lately it's been stressful weeks in real life, and even on social media we've been through some tough times so I thought a little fluff wouldn't do anything but good.  
>  This one shot is the first of a gods-know-how long series I've been working on for months. Each story has a theme to which the plot revolves around, in this we find food.   
>  The recipes you find are inspired by things I like to cook, to eat, things I've seen in my favorite restaurants and eventually a small easter egg.
> 
> I hope you’ll like it! Mind the tags and stay safe.  
>    
> 
> 
> Come to say hello on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/thelastjeqi) and support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/blackwaterliles).

_i_ _. Pancakes with whipped cream and lemon glaze (home-cooked)_

What was the deal between Americans and pancakes?

Rey could name fourteen fanfictions, seven tv shows, four movies and at least ten books where the scene in front of her was described.

She should also have been smarter though.

She should have got up early, taken her things in haste and fury and left. Instead she had remained, with the duvet under her chin in the warm of the bed, her eyes closed enjoying first the silence of the morning and then the home noises of Ben starting the day.

Rey was lucky they were friendly. Not friends, just friendly. There was no point in feeling embarrassed after they had sex.

“Here's the whipped cream," Ben said, slightly shaking the aluminum container, "and here the glaze" approached the bowl to her plate. "I wish I had something like chocolate cream or jam but I'm not used to eating them”.  
“That’s fine”.

That was more than fine, actually. For her breakfast was nothing more than Greek yogurt and cereal when she had time, or an energy bar and warm tea the rest of the days.  
Six pancakes with garnishes were a luxury. A mirage. A fictional thing, precisely.

“What do you prefer?” she asked him.  
“The glaze”.  
Rey smiled stretching out on the counter: “good, because I wanted the cream”.  
Ben smiled at her as well.

For a few minutes there was only the clattering of the plates moved from one side of the table to the other, teaspoons in the cups and forks.

Took a sip of the coffee and licked his lips. He asked her, "Have you slept well?".  
“Yes”, she gulped, “I just slept a little bit too much”.  
“I agree”, he said, “I wish I had slept less” and smirked at her before focusing on his plate.

Rey lowered her gaze to her pancakes and smiled at herself.

_  
ii_ _. Dürüm kebabı: roasted meat with spices, mixed vegetables and sauces, wrapped in a flatbread (dinner out)_

Panting, breathless, Ben reached her face. 

“Are you hungry?”

Ben shifted the weight on his side, looking at her, “yeah”, he smirked.

Rey smacked him on the shoulder, laughing, and blushing a little. Feeling embarrassed as if she hadn’t had his hickeys on the boobs, he hadn’t shoved his tongue in her cunt less than some minutes ago. As if they were two novice lovebirds and not two adults having occasional sex.  
“I mean, _of food_ ”.

*

The neon sign reflected in the puddle at the end of the sidewalk, colouring it red.

The streets were wet and the air so cold that Rey had goosebumps on her arms and ribs.  
“Could you put the change in my pocket?” asked while holding the plates in both hands to Ben who was holding both beer bottles with one hand and tucking the coins into his pocket with the other. 

She thanked him and once out again they sat on the sidewalk. 

“These guys see me here at least three times a week” Rey said, happily, throwing a piece of bread in her mouth.  
“Understandable, this is _very_ good”.

They ate and drank in silence. 

Ben was looking at the sky. Dark blue, starless and with grey clouds. “So”, he started taking his time, “what’s your favorite color?”  
Rey snorted, “no”. 

He focused on her, confusion drawn on his forehead. 

“Just sex, remember?” she shroud and looked at the sky again.

Ben said nothing, gazed at her profile for a while before moving his eyes away too.

They were closer since Rey got up and threw away their bottles and plates and napkins. Now their legs and elbows were touching.   
Ben slipped a hand under her arm to lay it on her thigh. Nothing more. And Rey looked at it like it came from another world then decided she liked it. She liked the heat that emanated. 

She hugged that same arm of his and laid her head on his shoulder, saying nothing, hearing the silence of the street.

  
  


_iii._ _Pappardelle with ragù and strozzapreti with pistachio pesto (take away)_

For someone who had little social life, Ben knew a lot of places to eat.

“Thanks”, she took the fork he was passing.

Set on a low shelf near one of the huge windows of the living room overlooking the city both removed the plastic lids of their containers. 

"Wow, they look good", and that was true. The green of the pasta was intense, creamy and really inviting.  
“This place is my sister's favorite, I've eaten there before and they cook everything fantastically.  
If carbs didn't hurt that bad, I'd probably eat there every day”.

“You have a sister”.

Ben stopped the movement he was making and looked at her. Rey could see why.   
Ben liked to tell something about himself every now and then, about his family, his friends and everything. He wasn't able to keep this relationship just sexual, and Rey had understood it right away, since they started two years earlier, but she hadn't gone along with it and therefore had never insisted on knowing his private things.

“Ahh, yes”, he answered, “Jaina. She’s a couple years younger than me. I love and hate her at the same time”. He smiled a little and took a bite.

Rey did the same, mentally cursing herself for making the situation embarrassing.

“Do you have any? Siblings, I mean?” 

“Nop”, she drank her wine, “Not that I know of. I don't know my biological parents, I was adopted”.

“Well, you can have mine if you want”.

They both chuckled. 

And they continued to do so throughout the evening – eating, drinking, laughing –. She asked for more about what he did when they weren't together. And she answered more of his questions. Finally she told him what was her favorite color, flower, weather and everything else he wanted to know.

When the food ended they kept drinking. Still sitting on that bookshelf, Ben leaning against the window glass, more relaxed than she had ever seen him. She smiled a lot, her cheeks sore because of it.

She took the first step. She reached for his neck and put her lips on his. Ben melted in their kiss immediately, putting his hands on her ribcage making Rey shivers. 

They didn’t have sex that night. They kissed, deeply, slowly. Ben’s lap between Rey’s legs and his hands down her back, squeezing her ass and holding her neck. Her arms clutching him in an almost suffocating way, hands pulling his hair.

The air was different. More intimate, sweet, sensual than any other experience Rey had ever had before.

  
  
  


_ iv _ _. Beet and potato salad with wine vinegar dressing (leftovers) _

At the opening of the bowl Rey stunned in the nose.

The house has been smelling cardboard, old and new for weeks now but the smell of vinegar and marinade fills the open space quickly.

“Woho..”

“Yeah”

Ben sighed, “My grandmother is serious about this new vegan diet”. He get away the plastic wrap and then he opened the counter and then muttered "fuck it" and closed it, to take the cutlery and to sit on the kitchen counter, mimicking her position.  
“It's normal that all recipes don't succeed”, Rey shoved a potato and looked at it in a circumspect before eating it. 

She rolled her eyes. “Forget what I said”, she took a tiny piece of beet, “it’s good like everything else she does”.

Ben chuckled softly, eating too. 

“I’m happy that you like her, and that she likes you. It’s important to me”, he said. Looking at her bowl. 

Ben’s family was nothing like Rey’s. Hers was a plain, quiet family. Ben had four grandparents still alive, both parents, a loud sister and a hippie uncle. All of them out in the world making experiences a person could only dream of.   
“Were you scared they didn't like me?” 

“No”, he threw the fork into the sink, breaking the quiet atmosphere of the room, “I love you so they love you”. Ben poured two glasses of water, and drank his.  
“I was scared you didn’t like them”. 

How could she? They had welcomed her without thinking twice.

“I love you so I love them”.

He shrugged, accepting her explanation. “ _ But _ ”, Ben pointed his finger at her threateningly, “I love you more”.

Rey gasped loudly, “that’s  _ false _ !” she popped another potato in her mouth. “ _ I _ love you more”.

Ben clicked the tongue. “Bullshit”.

Rey responded by pulling a piece of potato at him, laughing. And challenging him with her eyes to doubt her love again.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **STAR WARS**   
>    
>  [Jaina Solo](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jaina_Solo_Fel)   
>    
>  **OTHERS**   
>  [Kebab](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kebab)
> 
> The beet and potato salad is from Natalie Portman’s [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B92EHIlDKgp/?igshid=1sklgq9ijdum8)


End file.
